


A Thousand Years

by EmmaB13



Category: Glee
Genre: Ghost Kurt, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:42:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26289673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmmaB13/pseuds/EmmaB13
Summary: Immediately after moving into their new apartment, Blaine and Sebastian knew something was off. Things moving on their own, hearing voices... They began questioning it more after learning about the previous occupants of the house and wanted to know all they could.
Relationships: Blaine Anderson/Kurt Hummel, Hunter Clarington/Sebastian Smythe, Sam Evans/Mercedes Jones
Comments: 7
Kudos: 17





	1. Books and Songs

"It looks like nobody's been in here since they built this place," Sebastian said, looking around the new apartment. It wasn't the nicest, it was pretty dusty and not very clean, but it was the best place two students could afford. 

"It's not that bad. Just needs to be cleaned," Blaine said, wiping some dust off the wall. "And remember what the landlord said? Nobody's lived here for 20 years."

"Yeah, I can tell." Sebastian coughed.

Blaine rolled his eyes. "You are so dramatic."

"You're sure there's no squatters or something?" Sebastian asked.

"Look at this place! It's empty, and it's covered in dust. So much you can't even breathe, apparently. Nobody lives here," Blaine replied.

"Feels like we're not alone."

"Whatever. Just... Let's clean this place up, then we'll start unpacking."

It didn't take too long to get rid of the dust, considering the house was empty. Unpacking took quite a while, and by the time they were halfway through, they were both tired.

Blaine turned around and saw a few books on the floor that he had put on the shelf. This wasn't the first time that happened either. He sighed and put them away again. "Seb, can you please stop knocking the books down? I already put them back three times."

"I didn't touch the books. I'm all the way over here, how would I even get to them without you noticing?" While Blaine had been setting up the bookshelf, Sebastian was in the next room over, putting things away in the kitchen. 

"Books don't just fall." Maybe it was impossible for Sebastian to have touched them, but there was no other explanation.

Sebastian shrugged. "Maybe this place is haunted."

"That's ridiculous."

"If you say so..."

That night, Blaine was woken up by someone singing. He assumed it was a neighbor at first, but the sound was a bit too close, yet distant at the same time. Loud enough for the person to be right next to him, but too muffled to make it out. The song was familiar, but he couldn't figure it out. He looked around the room. He didn't see anyone. He didn't recognize the voice, although it wasn't too clear. 

He got out of bed and went over to Sebastian's room, thinking the sound could have been from him, but he was asleep. Blaine noticed that no matter where he went, the sound didn't change at all, almost like it was following him. 

When he went back to his own room, he thought for a moment he saw someone standing in the corner, but they were gone before he could process what he was looking at. 

Blaine barely slept that night. The next morning, he was half asleep at the kitchen table while Sebastian made breakfast.

"Someone's tired," Sebastian said, putting a cup of coffee in front of Blaine. "Did you sneak someone in last night or something?"

"You heard it too?" Blaine asked, sitting up, already seeming much more awake.

Sebastian frowned a bit. "What? No. I didn't hear anything. So you can tell your boyfriend or whoever you were-"

"No, it wasn't that! It was... Singing. Or something." He paused, trying to remember exactly what happened. "Something like..." He started humming the song. "A House Is Not A Home!"

"Okay then... Well, I think you need to go back to sleep... Or see a doctor. Maybe both. Unless... You admit I'm right."

"Right about what?" Blaine started stirring his coffee, then stopped. "I did not sneak anyone in last night."

"Not that! The house being haunted!"

"The house is not haunted. It was probably just a really vivid dream," Blaine said, sipping his coffee.

"If you say so..." Sebastian smiled, then went back to cooking.


	2. Neighbors

There was a knock at the door. Sebastian ran to get it. He half expected nobody to be there, but saw a couple a few years older than him standing outside. 

"Hello! We're your neighbors," the girl said. 

"Neighbors on the right. The left is an old couple. They're really nice and they have a cat," the boy added. 

"Remember, I do the talking," the girl said with a smile. "I'm Mercedes, and this is Sam. And you are?"

"Sebastian. My friend Blaine lives here too, but he's busy with-"

"I'm not busy. I'm right here," Blaine said from the couch. 

"Ignore him," Sebastian whispered. "Quick question, has anyone died in this house?"

"Sebastian!" Blaine ran over. "Sorry about him. You don't have to answer that." 

"Well, if he really wants to know," Sam said.

"Later," Mercedes interrupted. "It's a bit too soon for that story."

"Told you so," Sebastian whispered. Blaine replied by elbowing him in the side. "Ow!"

"Sebastian, why don't you go make some coffee or something?" Blaine asked, smiling.

"Because we already had coffee," Sebastian replied.

Blaine turned to him. "That wasn't a suggestion. Go."

"No, that's okay," Mercedes said. "We should probably go, we have... Things to do. It was nice meeting you. If you need anything, just let us know." She smiled at them one last time before taking Sam's hand and going back to their apartment.

Blaine closed the door and sighed. "The one thing you don't ask your new neighbors is if someone died in the house."

"Really?" Sebastian asked. "I think it's a good question."

"No. It's a terrible question."

"The answer was yes! So I'm right, I told you so, the house is haunted." Then the TV turned off. "See? Haunted. And the ghost thinks you have terrible taste in shows."

Blaine sighed and turned it back on. "Or this TV sucks. It is old after all."

Sebastian crossed his arms. "You're old."

"No, your ghost friend is old," Blaine said, smiling.

"Oh, shut up." Sebastian lightly hit Blaine with a pillow. "I'm right. I should ask Nick if I can borrow his Ouija board..."

"You do that."


	3. Daydream Believer

Blaine had ignored the strange experiences in the house as much as he could. They were more annoying than anything, and he couldn't care less about whoever or whatever was causing them. Sebastian was constantly trying to communicate with whatever it was, asking it to knock things down or turn things on and off to answer questions, which never worked. 

"You know, one day, this ghost is gonna get bored," Sebastian explained. "It's gonna mess with us. Even more than it already does. And it'll remember who its friend was. Me. So I'd watch my back if I were you."

"Sebastian, enough with the ghost talk. It's getting annoying," Blaine said, not looking up from the book he was flipping through.

"Whatever... So, what are you doing?" Sebastian tried looking over Blaine's shoulder.

"I have a performance to prepare for. I'm looking for sheet music. And no, you can't help."

"Bummer. I was definitely looking forward to overdone piano solos that I've heard a thousand times before. Seriously, why not do something with a bit more life in it? Oh, I know what it is. That guy you had over the other night's gonna be there, isn't he? You're serenading him?"

Blaine sighed and closed the book. "I didn't have a guy over, I'm not serenading anyone."

"Sing A House Is Not A Home," Sebastian said, laughing. Blaine threw the book in his direction. "Hey!"

"It didn't even hit you, calm down. And no, I'm not singing that, so-" A few things fell off the bookshelf.

"The ghost is very disappointed in you," Sebastian said.

Blaine rolled his eyes and went to pick everything up. One of the books that had fallen was a piano book, which was now opened to Daydream Believer. "Hey, this is perfect!"

"What's perfect?" Sebastian looked over. "Oh, thank the ghost for that one." 

"Enough about the ghost!" Blaine went to the piano and tried sight-reading the song, quietly humming the melody. He stopped suddenly and looked up. "Seb, you sound good, but you're distracting. Please be quiet."

"You were the one humming."

"But you were singing, weren't you?" 

Sebastian shook his head. "The ghost." Blaine sighed and started playing again. He still heard someone singing along. It wasn't Sebastian though, that was very obvious now. It was someone else, someone that sounded so close and yet so far, just like whoever had been singing that first night. He felt something cold on his hand, like whoever was there was playing along with him, their hands on top of his. He looked up a bit, but didn't see anyone there. 

Blaine played the song over and over. Eventually, Sebastian went to his room, tired of hearing Blaine play. The feeling that someone else was playing never went away, and neither did the voice. In fact, they only got clearer. It wasn't long before he could fully make out the voice, as if the person was right beside him, not even a bit muffled. The voice was beautiful, and Blaine couldn't help but smile when he heard it. "You're a good singer," Blaine said. He didn't get a response, which he was a bit disappointed about. "Can we go again?" He started playing the song again. This time, he didn't hear the voice. "Oh, come on. One more time? I'll even sing with you." He started playing again, and this time, he heard the voice clearly:

_"Oh, I could hide 'neath the wings of the bluebird as she sings  
The six o'clock alarm would never ring"_

Then the voice stopped, and Blaine picked up,

_"But it rings and I rise, wipe the sleep out of my eyes  
My shavin' razor's cold, and it stings"_

Then the two sang together, 

_"Cheer up, sleepy Jean, oh what can it mean  
To a daydream believer and a homecoming queen?"_

They continued in that pattern until they reached the end of the song. "We sound amazing together," Blaine said. "I wish I could perform with you tomorrow. But I'm sure you'll be there with me... At least I hope so." He looked beside him, where he assumed the person was stood. Sure enough, someone was beside him, someone he didn't recognize. He stared for a moment, able to make out the clear face of a boy, probably around Blaine's age. He looked so real, Blaine could make out every detail of his face, there was no reason for Blaine to believe he wasn't a real person that had somehow gotten inside. His eyes were a bit red and puffy and he had tear marks on his face as if he'd just been crying. He was dressed in all black, a long coat, jeans, and boots, with only his face and hands exposed. He smiled a bit, and Blaine smiled back. "It's nice to see you." The boy nodded. "Can you talk?"

"Yes," the boy replied softly.

"Who are you? And why are you here?" 

The boy shook his head. "I have to go."

"Wait, don't-"

"Goodbye, Blaine." And just like that, he was gone.


	4. Stepbrother

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TW: Mentions of character death and suicide

Blaine didn't mention his experience to Sebastian. He hated admitting that Sebastian was right, he still hadn't fully processed what happened, and he wanted the ghost to be his thing, if possible. It seemed to be that way, and he didn't want to give that up. And knowing Sebastian, he'd scare him away somehow.

The following day, there was a knock at the door. Blaine quickly ran to open it, assuming Sebastian had locked himself out again. "Oh, hey Sam. I wasn't expecting you. Where's Mercedes, and who's your friend?" 

"Long story," Sam replied. "Well, not really _long_. We broke up. Not meant for each other, or something... But that doesn't matter. And this is Finn, we went to high school together. Anyway, I thought you might wanna talk to him. And Mercedes never would've let me introduce you two, but now that she left... Oh, yeah, Mercedes moved out already. Guess she really hates me, huh? Well, not really, she just wants to be a singer, so she moved to Los Angeles. Anyway, this is Finn. I said that already, didn't I?"

"You did, but it's okay," Finn said. "I'll do the talking."

"Hey, Mercedes used to say the same thing! Uh, you're not gonna break up with me, right?"

"No, I'm not... We're not even dating, how would I...? Anyway, I came as soon as I heard someone moved in... Is it alright if I come in?"

"Yeah, of course," Blaine said. He stepped aside, then closed the door behind Sam and Finn. "So, why'd you come?"

"It's a long story. But the short answer is that I have the information you were looking for."

"His stepdad used to live here," Sam said.

"Oh. Did he see the ghost too, or-?" Blaine asked.

"No, the ghost...wasn't here yet," Finn replied. "It's not him, it's... It's someone else. And before you ask, I've never met the ghost before. I didn't even know there was one until Sam told me. I know what you're waiting for, so I'll tell you everything I know." He was interrupted by a very loud piano chord. "What was that?"

"Daydream Believer, probably," Blaine replied. 

"Okay... Well, I guess he doesn't want you knowing his story. I'll tell you anyway, even if he isn't happy about it. He can't do anything about it."

"Are you sure it's a good idea?" Sam asked. "What if he's evil or something?"

"I think I'd know if he was evil," Finn replied. "So... You saw him, right?" 

Blaine nodded. "Pale, brown hair, light eyes. Looked like he was crying. Wore all black."

"Yeah, sounds about right. At least that's what I saw in pictures... I've never met him," Finn said. "He's my stepbrother. His name is Kurt, I don't know if he wanted you to know, but now you do. It all started about...40 years ago, I think, when his parents moved in. They lived here for about four years, then-" The piano could be heard again. "Then his mom got sick and died. But she was in the hospital, I don't think she's here... Even though he was just a kid, it hurt him a lot. 13 years went by. He was never really close with his dad, who tried as hard as he could to get him to open up. He didn't have many friends. His dad, my stepdad, he always said it was almost impossible to get him to school, he was always saying he couldn't go because he was being bullied so bad. My stepdad did what he could, but there wasn't much." The piano didn't stop, but it was no longer playing Daydream Believer, it was random notes, as if someone was hitting keys randomly, trying to make as much noise as possible. "I'm sorry for telling him, but don't you think he deserves to know?" Finn asked, turning to the piano. The playing quieted down a bit, but it could still be heard. "Thank you...I guess. As I was saying... His senior year was the hardest. I guess he realized nothing was gonna change at that point. My stepdad never really saw him much then. And, uh..." The piano got loud again. "I know, I hate this part too, but can you please be quiet?" That only made the noise louder. 

"Finn, it's fine," Blaine said. "Clearly he doesn't want me to know, so don't tell me. But thank you for what you did say."

That night, when Blaine was going to bed, he noticed the bathroom light was on. He assumed Sebastian had left it on, so he went to turn it off. He saw a bottle of pills in the sink, one he was almost positive didn't come from their medicine cabinet. There was also a folded up piece of paper, which Blaine carefully picked up. Most of it was unreadable, the letters were too faded. But he made out a few things: _'Goodbye', 'can't take any more', 'not your fault', 'with mom', 'always love you'_ , and the phrase _'I'm sorry'_ written multiple times throughout. And at the bottom, the paper was signed with the name Kurt Hummel.


End file.
